Friday Night
by kingdemure
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: One night while Mako is out doing police work and Korra is taking a break from her Avatar duties, she and Bolin go out for a friendly night of drinking. The two have light-hearted conversation for a while but then the conversation turns somber after Bolin makes a revelation. T for the first four chapters but M for later chapters.
1. Revelations

**_A/N:_**_ Though I like the way this story came out I don't know how other people will feel. Also, I think I might make another chapter or two out of this but only depending on how the other prompts and ideas go. _

_I still don't own LOK maybe next lifetime lol._

* * *

It seemed like every Friday night was turning out to be the same for Korra ever since Mako started working for the police department. Normally it was their date night, and as his workload and her duty began to get heavy it started to wedge itself in between the two. They had been attached at the hip for months and while nauseating to most it was kind of a relief to just be Mako and Korra not _Mako and Korra_.

She hadn't seen a lot of Bolin since he was trying to revive the Fire Ferrets or Asami because she was trying to stop her father's business from floundering. Knowing that Asami most likely wasn't ready or plainly just too busy to see her, she thought to invite Bolin out for night of beer-bending and debauchery of the sorts. It was then that she picked up the phone and dialed up to Bolin's place.

"Hello." He answered in a bored tone. "Hey Bo, it's Korra! I was wondering if you wanted to go out to that new noodle bar downtown." Crossing her fingers, she was praying that he would say yes. There was a pregnant pause before he could answer. Korra felt desperate as he made her wait, hoping that he couldn't hear her holding her breath. "Sure. I'll meet you down there in an hour." Bolin replied. It was a short and simple answer one that she surely was grateful for.

ℑℑℑℑ

Xuan's was a very exciting and open place with tasty noodles and enticing drinks- It was still a bit empty for being a new noodlery. Korra was glad that she chose it though and that she thought to bring Bolin along. By the time they got to the second bowl of noodles it was time to chill out as he liked to call it. "Let's make our first night out in while worthwhile Bo!" Korra cheered. "And how you do you suppose we do that?" he asked confused at what she was implying. Bolin leaned forward to listen to her suggestion, resembling a small child who was listening to a tall tale waiting for the next sentence. "Let's get some beer and have a good time." Korra smirked. She really wanted to try the alcohol to see if it was as good as people claim it was and why not try it with her best friend. _What's the harm in trying? _She thought to herself as she ordered a pitcher of Xuan's best brew. "I don't know. I really don't know Korra. What about Mako?" Bolin really didn't want to get in to trouble even if he didn't live with his brother anymore. It was a tough decision, but really he was making it hard on himself.

"whatifigetdrunkandigetarrest edandmybrotherhastobailmeout anditllbealloverthenewsavata randacops probendingbrothergetcaughtdr inkingitup!" He pressed his lips together and started to feel paranoid as Korra sat with her mouth a gaped.

She blinked her eyes a few times and tilted her head, she could not believe she was hearing this right now and she had the better mind to just leave but she didn't. "Bo, come on it's just until the pitcher is halfway empty and trust me nothing is going to happen to you." she laughed. Bolin's worried look dropped slowly. _I can only hope nothing happens._

"Avatar's promise?"

"Avatar's _promise_!"

ℑℑℑℑ

Upon the first sip of the bitter brew they both drew back, making disgusted faces. " Ugh, I now know why I do not drink." korra tightly closing her eyes as she took another sip. "I know what you mean. People get drunk off of this bleh." placing the mug down pacing himself slowly. "We might as well finish it. There is no use in wasting good beer." she relaxed in her seat and began to drink more steadily. He smiled and nod, it was the first smile she saw from him tonight, she couldn't help but smile back.

A few mugs and a couple of rounds later, they finally finished the beer and the conversation began to get stale. There was something in the air that neither wanted to talk about nor had the courage to bring it up. They both felt the effects of the beer, not slurring but the slowed reactions began to leer into changing of the mood. "Korra, I want to thank you for inviting me. I was feeling kind of out of it lately and this night out helped." he was half-lidded but still fully functional. Korra felt a tiny tinged in her heart, she missed that about Bolin – he was always thankful and considerate no matter the circumstance, not matter the situation. "Well, we all need a little rest and relaxation." she giggled remembering the time that he said that. Her cheeks flushed as they continued to talk and she really didn't care if it was the beer, it felt right. It was a nice feeling one she hadn't had plenty of.

ℑℑℑℑ

There were no more noodles and no more beer to pass around so naturally it was time to go home. Korra didn't want Bolin to go back to his place in his state and he didn't want her walking alone in hers. Time they got back to Mako and Korra's it was 1 am and still no sign of Mako. "He's pulling another all-niter I guess." her voice dejected and somber, she hugged herself and walked over to the couch where Bolin is sprawled across the cushion. "Korra it's o.k. you know he's working hard and doing what he loves." he sat up right trying to make himself comfortable and give Korra some space. "I know but it's just like h-" Korra frowns harshly trying to find the words to say. "I don't know I wish it was just different." she lamented. "I feel the same way." he interjected. "I miss us being a team; I miss living with my brother. I missed opportunities to say and do things." he was exasperated and just flat out sad by the way things were in his life. He felt like a terrible team captain, he lived alone; team avatar was not as fluid as it could have been, and he had no girlfriend. She just looked him and began to feel bad but she couldn't help that things happen the way they did. "I'm sorry Bo." she started. "I-I." she didn't know what else to say.

"There is a lot I never got to say to you." He leaned his head back into the couch and let out a loud sigh.

"Like what Bo?" Korra was curious but weary of what he was going to say.

"I never...I never truly got over you. I wish I could but it's something that has been tearing me up for a while."

He let out a sigh of relief, he finally let go of what he had been hold on to for almost a year. He turned and looked at Korra, who by now was just quiet. She stammered and looked down at her feet. Bolin began to panic inside.

"Korra say something."

"How am I supposed to face you when you tell me something like this?" she grumbled and walked away from the couch, "What about Mako? I'm with him you do know that?"

"I know." He resigned. He couldn't stand to see her turn her back towards him again. It was as painful now as it was the first time.

"When I see you I still get that feeling I had the first time I saw you in the Arena." he stood up and put his foot down. "We could have been if you _didn't _chase around my stupid brother. That night you kissed him when I saw it...I felt beside myself. I was on top of the world that night but then you and Mako took that away. I loved you then and I still do now." realizing what he just said he quickly placed his hands over his mouth. He truly didn't mean to disrespect her or his brother but watching them gallivanting around Republic City and Air Temple Island like two school children for this long was enough to make him close them off and be to himself, worry about himself and not care about friends except Asami. "What?!" Korra muttered in disbelief. "What are you implying Bolin? That I would have been happier with you?" she crossed her arms and waited for him to put his foot in his mouth again.

"For the record you would have been happier, no one would have gotten hurt, I could've been your friend and your lover Korra." He fell to his knees with the notion to give up. "I'm just as good as Mako, you don't know how it feels to always come in second for everything and your affection is one. I'm not gonna guilt trip you, that would be wrong but I'm not going to let my feelings for you be swept under anymore." He looked hard pressed with angst.

_That was the last time I would ever drink two pitchers of beer with someone I'd been holding emotions for. _

She looked at him and pitied him for acting this way but felt even worse for not asking him how he felt after all this time. Watching him letting out these pent up feelings was enough to make any other woman just turn and walk away but she couldn't do that. She walked in front of him, slowly dropped down to his level and put her hand on his shoulder. "Bo you should have told me this a long time ago. I don't know why you held on to this." Korra reasoned with him and began to think about the what-could-bes. Her hand trails to his neck; she can feel the heat of his anger drifting off him like a fire. Bolin trailed his head back up to her face, not afraid to show off his now tear stained eyes and scowled face, he hugged her fiercely.

Between the argument and the moment of her consoling him something happen that could not be explained, it was unknown as to who kissed who first but it happened.

The kiss was filled with passion, his lips entangled into hers and hers intertwined with his. His hands slipped slowly under the hem of her shirt and her hands raked across his back. Things quickly progress as they could not keep their hands off each other; he moved himself from her lips and continued to kiss her neck as they moved from the floor to the couch. She clawed at his jacket and undershirt removing both with a sense of urgency. The feel of her soft skin drove him mad as he climbed on top of her. "Korra" he threw kisses on her shoulder as he lifted her shirt and she invited them with warmth and candor. "_Bolin._" she whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure?"

She stopped and stared at him as he got up and sat down. With his face in his hands he couldn't believe that he was about to make the mistake of having relations with his brother's girlfriend. "I can't do that to Mako and neither can you." The anguish in his voice was clear. Bolin was torn between doing the right thing and doing what his heart wanted to do. Korra sat up and began to feel guilty. "I know it's not right. What does that say about me?" She sighed. Not thinking to put her shirt back on, she put her hand over Bolin's. Korra didn't want to him to have feelings for her and she sure as hell didn't want to reciprocate them either. It wasn't good for them. "I'm sorry Korra. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight. I wasn't right. This isn't proper." Bolin looked back at Korra; she was nearly topless and sitting with one leg over the other. He wanted to kiss her again but he couldn't move himself to do so. Korra noted the loving look in his eyes, he wanted her. Bolin wanted to be all the way there with her. He wanted more than just a drunken romp, he wanted her mind, soul, and body but he couldn't be with her. "I want you so bad Korra, I just can't. I need to go." he reached for his jacket and undershirt but felt a hand instead.

"Don't leave." Korra wouldn't sleep with him but she wasn't going to let him go out there in his current state. Wrapping her arms around him she knew he would feel safer that way. "I love you Bo." there was honesty to her words that made him feel calmer. In her heart that fluttering feeling had reach for her again as she looked at him. Her eyes told him everything.

_You are making this hard for me._

"I'm not going to ask you to wait Bo. But if things don't work out with Mako..." She kissed him chastely on the lips. He pulls her away and shook his head violently. "No. I don't want that. I'm not going to wait and I'm not going to hurt my brother." he affirmed.

"You need to stop acting like I'm the bad guy here when I have just as much mix emotions as YOU."

_So you're admitting that you feel the same way. _

He was making her angry. "You shouldn't dump your affections on me. I have a hard enough time with Mako but you kissing me, telling me you love me and still love me after all this time is just mucking me up." she huffed. "And I don-" He kissed her and carried her back to the couch. This time the kiss was deeper, more frenzied. They both wanted to stop but their bodies, their hearts, told them no. "We can't keep doing this" she groaned as he rubbed against her. It felt so good to be in the arms of someone. Her loneliness was going to be the end of her and she at this point didn't care or maybe she did. "Let's go back into the room" he whispered into her ear. She complied and led him to her room...the room she shared with Mako.

ℑℑℑℑ

The next morning she woke up alone with a throbbing headache. She heard the shower and hoped that she didn't do anything she'd regret last night besides drinking too much. Pulling on her robe she got up out of the bed. Her stomach was in knots as she walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "What!" It was Mako's voice. She was relieved that it was just him. "Good Morning." she rushed. As she gathered herself together she stuck her hand in the pocket of her robe. Feeling a piece of thin paper in her hand she looked at it, it was a letter from Bolin. She walked into the kitchen and read it:

_Korra,_

_When you and I went to the room last night, I was still fighting my emotions. As we were kissing, the feeling still lingered. I still wanted you and honestly at this very second I still do, but you fell asleep and I knew then that it wasn't meant to be. So I tucked you into bed and slept on the couch. I still love you Korra but I understand if it was meant to be it will happen when it's supposed to and not because we had a little outside help, ha ha._

_Love, _  
_Bolin_

_P.S.: I am **never** drinking with you ever again._

There were words that could never express at this moment she felt her troubles being alleviated. She took the letter and put it in the sink lighting it with her firebending. As it burned she thought about how she almost went too far but she knew she had already messed up by kissing Bolin and telling him that she had feelings for him too. It was a mess but it was her mess to fix. She knew she had to make it up to Mako and he would have to know the truth sooner or later. As she pondered this Mako walked up to her and surprised her. "Hey. I didn't mean to scare you." he hugged her close kissing the side of her face. "It's ok." she cleared her throat. "Was that breakfast? If so, I gotta run." he joked pointing at the charred mess in the sink. "Oh no, no, no." Korra laughed but she grew quiet quickly. She turned to him and told him to take a seat.

"What's wrong Korra?"

"Mako we need to talk."


	2. Omissions

Mako grabbed a seat at the table and opened the newspaper. She seriously was considering telling her boyfriend who she so terribly loved, the one she pined for since day one that she kissed, almost slept with and _might_ have feelings – though this may be debatable for his baby brother. "What do we need to talk about, Korra?" Mako perked his eyebrow up. There was a shot of tension in her voice as she opened her mouth. Korra secretly hoped that the way she was acting wouldn't alert him about her wandering heart. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

_Was it the right time? _

_Of course not! _

The way she ran the words, sentences in her mind together just didn't sound right. So she stuck with the words she could depend on.

"Mako, I love you."

Korra walked behind him and hugged him. "I missed you, and I just wanted you to know that." It was a terrible omission. A dirty secret, a lie. Knowing that today would not be the day for truths and admissions Korra wanted to wash her hands of her indiscretions.

They continued on with breakfast. He told her about his night out on street patrol. Smiling and nodding, to her it sounded like the chattering from a lemur so in turn she replied only with mm-hmms, ohs, and cued laughter. Her feelings slowly drifted in and out of her heart's harbor. Gazing past Mako, Korra was contemplating about what she wanted to say in case they had to have the conversation.

"I saw Bo on the couch this morning when I came in." Mako started. "He told me that you both went out to the new noodle place." He pulled the paper down and looked at Korra suspiciously. "I also heard you had a good time…A _real _good time." She paused and nodded hesitantly. "_Yeah_?" She shrugged. The gnawing guilt that was little blurb in her subconscious was now becoming a manifesto of her fears. She tried play down her paranoia by stuffing her face as he continued his mini interrogation. "Korra why did you and Bolin think it was a good idea to drink 3 pitchers of beer and walk half way across Republic City at 1 in the morning?" Korra passed a silent sigh of relief as she swallowed the mouthful.

_Bolin didn't tell. I mean of course he wouldn't...he's in this mess right along with me._

"You could have been hurt. What if some rogue equalists tried to hurt you two. I don't even want to think about that." Mako was angry and understandably so, and while she knew where he was coming from, on the inside she wanted to jump for joy. "It wasn't 3 it was 2 pitchers but who's counting. " she corrected him smugly. "We had a good time but I'm sorry if we scared you." Korra stated. She was regretful about the drinking but for everything else that had happened - not really. It was funny so to say, that a person can say sorry for one thing but not be in the least bit apologetic about the other things. She liked kissing Bolin but she loved Mako, in love with, and "all in" as they say and that is where it got funky.

"How do you want me to make it up to you?" Korra smirked walking over to Mako and kissed the side of his jaw.

"Well Ms. Avatar, I have the day off. So, if you want to spend the day making up for all our Friday's…" he leaped up and picked her up kissing her passionately. "Let's call it a lazy Saturday?" he was gentle with his touches and easy in forgiving her for the other night, she loved that about him. "Okay Mr. Cool Guy." Korra giggled in between his kisses.

ℑℑℑℑ

Lying in the aftermath of their all-day session, Korra watched Mako as he slept. She felt at ease with him, his eyes closed, his hair wild, and his body glistening as the sun peeked into the room. It reminded her that from now on she just needed to avoid Bolin, and if it she couldn't do that she would try to be strictly platonic whether he liked it or not.

_I will not let him ruin this. _

She laid her fingers on Mako's back, burrowing her cheek into him, she breathe him in like the air after a rainy day. They were one and that was that. "Lazy Saturdays are the best." Mako smiled at her hazily as he turned on to his side to spoon with her. "The best." she replied. " Korra, I've been thinking..." he kissed her shoulder. "Mm-hmm?" Korra mumbled.

"I think Bolin should move in."

Korra's heart dropped, this was the last thing she wanted to hear. Her nerves started to fizzle at the thought of tension and awkwardness cutting through the two bed room apartment. "Why?" was all she could manage to mutter. Noticing the shifted in her mood, Mako grew annoyed. "_Why not_? He's my little brother and I miss him." He pointed to the wall adjacent to their bed. "There is enough space in here, Korra." she had gotten out of bed and put on an old shirt. "I don't know. I thought we got this place so we could be alone." she frowned. "It's just him and pabu and I'm sure you both could use the company since I'm working a lot." he was right but he was wrong too, letting Bolin live there would cause a myriad of problems, she felt it. Opening Pandora's Box was sounding a lot better than letting Bo move in according to Korra. He rose for the bed and walk over to her to console her. "We still get to do our thing it just won't be all day or whenever Bo's here." He assured her. Mako didn't quite understand her concern but shrugged it off as nothing. "Wait." she paused pushing him away with one hand. "You already told him he could move in?!" Mako's smile weakened. "I-I-I...yeah. About that, he's moving in after the next probending match." Korra did everything to contain her rage. "I cannot believe you." was all he could hear as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

ℑℑℑℑ

After giving Mako the silent treatment for a week Korra just gave up on being mad. She knew that she would have to deal with the situation and gave him the o.k. It was a minor defeat but she didn't want to come in between the brothers any more than she had.

Cementing herself to Mako's commitment to his brother, she made the decision to talk to Bolin before he moved in, to lay down the rules. Promises that she knew that she or he would probably try to keep but it was unknown how long that would last. Korra made her way down to the probending arena, the last time she had been there it was the day that she rather forget let alone be reminded of. A shiver hit her spine as she reached the training gym. She saw Bolin practicing with his team. The team looked as if they were in desperate need of more work and the only person to stand out was Bolin. His forms and defensive moves were just as good if anything better than some of the best. She smiled proudly at him. Opening door the team turned to see who had intruded on their practice, knowing who it was Bolin grinned widely.

"Hey Korra." he was acting like his everyday self. "Hey Bo, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to talk." Korra wasn't smiling, her actions were rather serious for the type of person she was. Bolin already knew the reason why she was there, he had hoped to feign ignorance until moving day, but there she was flustered and ready to lash out.

"Sure...hold on." his smile dropped and he directed his teammates to take five. He waited until they were completely alone. "Korra, I'm kinda surprised to see you here. I take it that Mako told you?" Bolin said matter-of-factually. He didn't want to move in with Mako and Korra but he figured if it gave him the opportunity to try save some money since his team wasn't doing very well and living in the arena was getting expensive, he'd go for it. "I like to let you know...that I'm not moving in to make you miserable for whatever happened. I'm moving in because it's cheaper for me." As sincere as he sound a tiny bit of his heart was lying. Of course, he needed an affordable place to stay and secretly wanted to get closer to Korra but he wanted to remain friends hoping that any subtle feelings would become once again a noninterference. "Good." Korra was slightly disappointed but she was mostly glad that he was moving in because of needs and not wants.

"I don't want bad blood between us." She replied sullenly crossing her arms and leaning against the wall

"Is that why you came?" he slowly closed the wide space between them. "Yes and no. I came to talk rules over with you." she kicked the heel of her boot into the floor. "Okay. What are they?" his eyes narrowed as he inquired. He tried to sound concerned, friendly but his body language said another, it was cold, tired, longing. Bolin was trying to deny the feelings that he so freely admitted that drunken night. Standing next to Korra, he listened long and hard at what she said next. "Rules: No walking around in your underwear, I don't want to see it. No late night company, that means no fangirls. When we are alone and you want to talk about "you & me" stay away - there is no us. and finally No Alcohol." she was firm in her demands, he had no choice but to respect it or else they'd be more than likely back at square one. "Agreed." Bolin nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. There was a jolt to his touch, she pressed her hand on top of his and half-smiled.

The negative energy that had been swimming freely around them for the last week had finally dissipated into positive energy. Drawn to each other like magnets they grew closer and closer by each step they made. "Hey you got something on your cheek." Korra raised her hand to gently sweep the smudge of dirt off his face as it flushed red. "Thank you." Bolin beamed at her gesture.

"If I didn't know better you were blushing." Korra smiled and moved her hand back down to her side.

"This." pointing to his cheeks, "No I-I-I just been practicing hard is all." shrugging her off with a nervous smirk.

His eyes met hers, Korra's deep sea searching for Bolin's rich earth to nourish. Sober now they had better control of their impulses but the unwavering attraction was enough to send them on the cusp of something tragic. Korra wanted to kiss him again. She craved Bolin's plump lips, to taste his tongue, to hold his body close to hers and clearly he wanted the same as his mouth crept close to hers, but the circumstances were just mitigating and the timing was just wrong.

The sound of the gym door slamming open caused the two to back away from each other quickly. Everyone knew who Korra was dating even if they were new to the team they knew and honestly it would be another headache to try to explain. Korra cleared her throat as the other benders returned. "I think that's my cue to leave." It was a dangerous game that they were trying to play. There was too much at risk, too much at stake. She turned and headed for the door. "I'll just see you at the apartment, I guess." Bolin watched the way her body shifted as she left.

_She is just amazing. _

"Korra I just don't know how we are going to survive this." he said to himself shaking his head.

He put his helmet back on and returned to his training.


	3. Depreciations

Three weeks had passed since the day Bolin moved into the apartment. Sticking to his promise they maintain a "Hi/Bye" relationship with each other and nothing else happened between the two friends.

On their best behavior Korra and Bolin gotten their friendship back on track but sadly her relationship with Mako had begun to hit some unusual bumps and rolls. Mako was starting to act differently from the way he treated her to the way he would kiss her. It felt like he was a different person almost and that in itself made her judge herself. He stayed out longer sometimes not even coming home for a day or two at a time. Mako would tell her that he was pulling double shifts and going on missions, and while her mouth told him o.k., her heart told her otherwise. The less she saw him frankly the less she missed him but she had no time to really harp on it much since she still very much divided her time between training at Air Temple Island, her Avatar duties in Republic City, and trying to catch up with Mako.

The thought of falling out of love was a hard reality that she was going to have to face sooner or later and it scared her.

ℑℑℑℑ

Since today was her day to go to airbending training she decided to seek out Tenzin to see if he had some sound advice.

_Maybe I could clear my head._

Tenzin sat in the meditation pavilion doing his daily meditation. He already knew who it was by the sound of her steps. "Hello Korra, What's on your mind?" He spoke not moving anything else but his lips. "I j-just came to meditate." She was clearly lost in her own thoughts and he could tell. "I think with as distracted as you seem to be, meditating would be a lost cause. Do you want to talk about it?" Tenzin side-eyed the petite waterbender, she had a slouch to her posture and looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. "Come sit." He patted the space next to him and smiled.

Korra took a deep breath "Tenzin is distance supposed to make the heart fonder?" she questioned sadly. He paused and thought about it for a second. "I suppose it does...but do you feel that?" he continued,

"You know with Lin that was one of things to hurt our relationship, distance. I would be at council all day and she'd be at the department all night and for a while we didn't see much of each other. This would go on for days, even weeks and weeks on end. And when we did…"

He let out sigh and clasped his fingers together.

"It never ended on a good note. We argued about everything until one day, love wasn't enough to hold it together. I loved her yes but in the end we were going two different paths in life." He was at peace with his past relationship but sometimes the nostalgia of his love for Lin.

Listening to Tenzin's story, it gave her the strength to try and salvage things with Mako, spirits be damned.

"Maybe it's me Tenzin. I haven't been the best girlfriend lately." She miffed blowing the hair out of her face. "How is that so?" Not wanting to out the terrible things she had done—at least in her mind she carefully phrased her words. "I feel like I'm falling out of love with him but I think he's getting there first." She felt a stinging in her eyes and a soft choking sob tumbled from her lips. Tenzin took it upon himself to hug her, after all she was like a daughter to him and he couldn't stand to see her hurt like this. "It's going to be alright. Just talk to him and see where you're at and go on from there. I'm sure this will pass." Korra nodded and wiped her face.

"Thank you, Tenzin." She bowed and left for her apartment.

ℑℑℑℑ

He had long brown tresses wrapped around his fingers as she sat in his lap. The couch became their favorite place to fool around on. Gripping her backside roughly, looked into her eyes and teasingly bit and squeezed her breasts. "You feel so good." The firebender whispered into her ear, she replied with breathy moans and groans. They didn't hear the keys jingling or the door open. "I lo-." She squealed as he dipped his fingers low.

"Mako…?"

The couple stopped dead in their tracks. The girl climbed from top of Mako and quickly grabbed her clothes bumping into Bolin, she apologized. Mako was not happy to be caught but it was better his brother than Korra he thought. "I'll call you." he shouted to the unknown girl, she nodded her head and quickly exited.

He sat there with a self-satisfied look on his face.

"How long Mako?" Bolin could not believe his brother was doing this. It was one thing to lie to Asami but it was another to be cheating on Korra with some random girl. "Long enough." He felt a burgeoning anger rise within his chest. "I thought you_ loved _Korra?" Bolin began to shout. "I do." Mako frowned and moved to put his clothes back on. "It's complicated though. I think she loves someone else and I'm not going to wait around for her to dump me for the next guy." Bolin's eyes widen at his brother's selfish words.

_She can't be._ He thought.

"I surely doubt she loves anyone else because all she cares about is you." Bolin said bluntly. "Pfft, yeah right. Anyways, don't say a word of this to her. I want to have the talk with her before you go and blab off like the last time." Mako reached to pat his brother on the shoulder, but Bolin moved away. "I hope she goes Avatar State on your ass." Bolin seethed and with that he went to his room and locked the door.

ℑℑℑℑ

As he sat in his room he started to feel that lonely feeling again. Beside himself and caught in the middle of his brother's foolishness yet again, he wanted to tell Korra want he saw. _Korra isn't going to believe me though_. He thought as he relayed a hundred scenarios in his head. Placing his pillow over his face and screamed.

"Mako, Bolin I'm home!" she shouted as she opened the door. Bolin had his door cracked but he could see everything. Mako walked out their room where he had just finished getting cleaned up from his tryst. "Hey Korra I missed you." He hugged her and kissed her fervently; disgusted Bolin slammed his door shut. "What's that about?" she pointed to at the door. "I don't know but come on and get dressed. We're going out for dinner." He smiled and soon they were on their way out.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry it's kinda short but I was pleased with the outcome and thank you for the reviews I appreciate it :D. Please don't hate me for the way Mako comes off in this chapter :(. Everyone has their reasons why they do what they do. I just like writing drama and angst for the heck of it lol. _


	4. Humiliations

**A/N:** After this chapter I think I might finally up the rating to M but while there **_maybe _**(don't know yet) a lemon in the next chapter it will be classy lemons because I like my lemonade with a fancy drink umbrella lol. Plus I redid and reworked this chapter, it was late and I was dog tired so it ended up not being that great :( but I hope it's better now!

* * *

After they left, Bolin stayed holed up in his room for another hour, unhappy about the turn of events he thought to call Asami since she was normally home this time of night. Picking up the phone he dialed the numbers he knew by heart and waited her to pick up the opposite end.

"Hello."

"Hey Asami." He couldn't help but sound dejected and upset.

"What's wrong Bolin?" Asami was startled; she was not used to hearing Bolin sounding like this. He wasn't his usual optimistic self.

"I rather not, it's not my place to talk about it." He was still peeved about earlier and his mind kept going back to wanting to tell Korra.

"I know you didn't call me to talk shop. So spill it." Asami was always the one to get Bolin to spill whatever secret he was holding ever since the kidnapped Avatar debacle. Knowing whatever he was holding now was just eating him alive, so why not tell her.

"I'm all ears Bo!" she announced as he continued to stay quiet. "O.K. Asami..." She got on his nerves but he could never stay mad. They had the type of friendship that was supportive and good natured. Asami listened intently as he whispered what happened.

"I caught my brother with another girl today."

Bolin heard an audible gasp come from Asami's end.

"Wow. Does Korra know? I can't be- never mind, I totally did not _expect_ that." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice. Truthfully Asami was over what Mako did but she couldn't help but get the little dig in. "But seriously, I did not see that coming. Why would he do that?" She asked curiously.

"No. Korra doesn't know but I guess that's what he's telling her on their date tonight." He shook his head and stare at the ceiling. "He said it was because he felt like someone else has her heart, so he didn't want to her to dump him before he could dump her I presume." He wasn't going to tell Asami that he might be the other person in this philanderer's equation. He figured he would save that for another time perhaps.

"Typical!" She exclaimed loudly. "I need to get back to these papers so if anything else happens or if you and Korra need somewhere to stay let me know. I'm sorry you had to see that and if I could give you a hug I would Bo." Asami had the empathetic nature that made it hard to turn her down, her generosity was her best trait and also her best flaw, she cared more than anything about Bolin (and even Korra) more than she let on.

"Thanks for listening. I needed that." Bolin smiled sadly and hung up.

He decided that once the storm between Korra and Mako was over, he would just settle on being her friend. She was going to need a friend more than another person trying to move in on her heart.

ℑℑℑℑ

A romantic dinner at Republic City's best restaurant, flowers, and all the affections that he had been neglecting to show her during the latter part of their relationship. It felt like Mako went all out for this date. Yet, Korra couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion that this night out was a cover for something else but she couldn't place her finger on what it was yet.

The candlelight flickered as they sat at the dining table. Mako slipped his fingers into hers, intertwining them with his. He wanted this to work, but if she wasn't going to love only him why would he stay? He pondered this gazing into her eyes; it was like they lost its spark for him. While what he was doing wasn't exactly the best way to deal- it worked for him.

"Korra, you know I love you, right?"

It was the type of question that if he asked Korra any other day it wouldn't pop up on her meter of suspicion like it was doing now.

"Yes, I do." She answered carefully. "Why'd you ask?" Poker face on, Korra was bracing herself for whatever Mako was getting ready to say.

He loosened his hand from hers and adjusted himself back into his seat properly.

"Answer me this and it will be all I ever ask of you." He stated clearly.

_He knows… _The thought settled into her head and her body grew tense. She was desperately struggling to stay cool as he continued.

"O.k…Shoot."

"If I asked you to marry me, would you _love_ me and only me?" Mako stared intensely at her lips waiting for the answer. "Are you asking me to marry you?" she was confused. Korra really didn't know if she should feel happy or run the heck out of there.

But he started to do something that threw her off: He laughed callously.

"No, of course not."

Korra's face now read one of liberation and confusion.

"You didn't answer the second part of my question. Do you love _only_ me?" His face was once again serious. "Because I feel like you don't. I can read it all over your face." The realization hit him like a satomobile; this relationship was a badly broken bird that would never fly.

The guilt surged into her like an open floodgate. He wasn't wrong in his observation, her feelings had been waning away after all this time but she didn't want to deal with it she wanted things to be like they were before.

"Yes… I do love you Mako but you haven't exactly been yourself lately either." She was deflecting. "I want to work things out Mako. I didn't come here for you to give me the third degree about your suspicions."

Mako looked down; it was almost as if he had gotten caught. Knowing the jig was up he looked back up into her eyes and sighed. Knowing if they continued on this path it would just lead to unhappiness and that is something he didn't want.

"I think it's time for us to take a break."

_I thought we were going to work this out. _

Her jaw dropped. Korra only came here with the intentions of fixing what was broken but it seemed as if she was too late.

"I'm moving out. I'll still pay for the apartment since my brother is still there, it's only right." The firebender was cold in his delivery.

The earth crumbled around her as she dissected the word shrapnel he hurled towards her. "So it's over?" She gritted her hands on the table.

"You need to get it together Korra and I can't help you with that." The tension rose higher and higher as the conversation went on.

"Where are you going to stay at? You wouldn't move out if you didn't have some place lined up already." she probed.

"I'm staying with a friend." he replied coolly.

With that answer he given, it was when it dawned on her. "You've been cheating on me all this time?" Korra bit her lip, she wanted to cry but she didn't have the strength to do it anymore.

"Could you blame me?" Mako felt the aggravation of the question weighing itself on him. He wanted to be done with the evening at this point. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Could _I_ blame _you_? What?!" She rose up from her seat and raised her hand.

The stinging of his left cheek was her parting gift to him. Red and swollen, he rubbed it as it throbbed deeply.

_The girl packed a hell of a punch._ He thought as he picked himself up from the floor.

He loved her but he couldn't love her if she loved someone else. He knew he couldn't fix her and her fleeting feelings, especially if he needed to fix himself-that's not how it works. Palming a small flame in his hand it reminded him of their love, eventually he would have to snuff it out.

Mako would always love Korra in the end.

ℑℑℑℑ

She walked slowly down the street. The memories, the sacrifices and everything ran through her mind as she sobbed. She wanted nothing more than to be in her apartment and lay down in her bed….well after she bought a new one.

Reaching her apartment she dug in her pockets only to find she didn't have her keys. "Shoot. They must be inside." She pounded on the door and waited. She hoped Bolin wasn't asleep because while she wanted to be by herself she needed a shoulder to lean on.

"Who is it?" The muffled voice behind the door answered.

"It's me." She replied softly.

The door cracked open and she let herself in. "So I take it that your date didn't go as expected." Bolin asked quietly. Korra nodded.

"He's moving out." Korra considered just letting him have it, lash out on the person that inadvertently caused the fracture of her first serious relationship, but she realized it wasn't Bolin's fault. Mako chose to do what he did and that wasn't Bolin's burden to bear.

"Oh. Wow." Bolin was shocked but not surprised by that. "I'm sorry." Looking at her hurt and disappointed bothered him.

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything to make him do those things." She sat on the couch and tucked her knees to her chest huffing.

_I think we need a new couch._ Bolin winced.

"No, I did do something wrong. I saw him with another girl today. I should have told you what I saw earlier before you left but I was so angry at him for what he was doing to you. I just couldn't." he confessed.

Korra was speechless not believing the words coming from his mouth. It hurt that her "best friend" wouldn't think to tell her that she was being played. He could have stabbed her for all she cared and it wouldn't have hurt as much the confession he was making now. She held her hand up and sped to her room. It was too much for Korra. Inside she pulled her sheets over her head and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

She was disappointed. She was humiliated. He was stupid. He was hurting.

"…this will pass." She thought of the words Tenzin told her at the pavilion. It hurt too much think that one day she would have to move on and that she would have to deal with the fall out.

"I can't."

Sleep started to look like a better option for her and getting sleep began to be a problem for him. Bolin sat restless in his bed as he watched Pabu sleep in his spot in the corner. The fire ferret was dealing a lot better than his human companion had been lately. He chuckled at the thought of Pabu somehow having a say in all the mess that had been going on in the home.

"If I only had your life Pabu, it'd be a lot easier." He sighed.

It was then that he had the urge to check on Korra. He knew that she was more than likely still mad at him, but a small part of him hoped that she wasn't. Bolin crept out of his room and tip-toed to Korra's room silently.

A soft knock rapped on her door, He wasn't sure if she was up but he walked in anyways.

"Korra I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Feeling guilty, he felt like she was never going to forgive him. "Just hold me." She was awake the whole time. Korra drew the other of the covers over and invited him in. She needed comfort and it would have felt wrong to turn him away.

They were quiet for the rest of the night. The silence was something they both welcome, everything was unspoken. It was better this way. He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep. She was peaceful; all that was left were remnants of her terrible night in the form of a tear-stained pillow. He watched her for a few more minutes, occasionally sweeping the hair out of her face. Soon after he drifted off into his own.

Korra was so close but yet so far away from his reach.

.

.

.


	5. Affections

After the night Mako broke up with her, she devoted all of her time to training. Training over the last few weeks the rage and sadness she felt after the date night turned into some kind of twisted motivation for her. Korra was fluid in her movements. She moved her arms like a chess piece with precision and thought; with her feet on every mark, her body swayed and hit the goal with a force that was unrecognizable. She pushed her body as hard and fast as it could go. Her intense focus earned her marks with Tenzin and the younger airbenders but still it was a long winding road for Korra and her heart. It was a masquerade for her, her mask of strength was a slip away from the insecure, hurt girl she was. Moving on certainly isn't what it's all cracked up to be, at least for her, she thought. But it was all she could do given the circumstance.

ℑℑℑℑ

While she threw herself into training, on her days off she was in her comfort zone. The first two weeks she'd mope around the apartment and asked Bolin to sleep with her out of spite of mako and her own loneliness; but after a while she started to enjoy spending this time with him. They talk about a list of things like their day, probending, training and other things. Deep down inside the one thing she wished they talk about was them. Although she was devastated at one point about how things went with the firebender; her feelings for the earthbender grew slowly as time went by. Korra would catch herself some nights smiling as she watched him snore the night away. He was as opposite as his brother could be but yet he was the best thing that Mako ever had a hand in.

_Gentle and loving. _She mused as she muddled up his hair.

"Bo." She called his name so many times before but this time it was different. There was a want to her beckoning, a desire to hear him answer.

"_Korra_." He teased. Bolin was clueless as she scooted closer to him. She tucked her body into his and closed her eyes tightly. Korra was not afraid to speak her heart anymore. She was ready, ready to let her thoughts flow from her mouth to his ears knowing it would be in good hands, she had no worries.

"You are the best type of friend, Bolin. In the time that I've lived here no one has ever made me feel as welcomed or as special as you have. Thank you." Korra sighed and buried herself into his chest.

This was her moment of clarity, the truth that she had hidden herself since that night at Xuan's. She was ready to commit her heart to what was real and he was in front of her; breathing and warm.

Bolin slowly moved his arms from around her and motioned her to sit up. "Korra." He was beaming at her admission. Facing each other he couldn't help but study the lines and the smooth curves of her face "You're _beautiful_ Korra." With his hand cupping her face she felt that familiar jolt of energy surge through her. She closed her eyes and touched his arm, she felt brand new with him; Bolin was the land she needed to flourish.

Korra turned and kissed the inside of his palm as the air in the room grew thick. The action stirred the growing tension in him as she pressed her lips to his face.

"Bolin, I love you."

Her lips merged with his and this time there was no stopping. He ran his hands along the side of her body as they leaned back into the bed. The nips at her bottom lip passionately moved down to her chin while his hands made quick work of her top. Smoothing his tongue across her neck, Bolin felt her letting go of her inhibitions as her body craved his touch. Quickly sitting up Bolin took in the image of Korra's body being bathed in moonlight. She was ethereal, as gorgeous as the day they first met and the night they first kissed, he was intoxicated by her. Bolin was punch-drunk in love.

"You are everything I ever wanted."

Not wanting to waste another minute she took off the fabric that became a pesky barrier between them. All she had left was her bindings that covered her breast; he eyed the covered flesh in a roguish manner. Wanting to be even closer to her; rolling her nipple between his finger, permission had been asked. The breathless moan she returned was all the answer he needed.

He parted her thighs and slid into her slowly. Her eyes closed as he filled her up. She felt like a dream, calling for him as their hips met each other again and again. The rhythm of their lovemaking was so sound, so clear she cried out. Placing a therapeutic grip on her hips he nibbled on her neck. He sensed the change in her as he savored her, the taste went from guilt and shame to love and lust all rolled in to one. Her pain was washed away in the sweat of their bodies; she finally found what she was searching for in him. Tensing up he knew that she was ready and this was the moment he had anxiously waited for.

ℑℑℑℑ

"If I knew you wanted to be with Bolin I would have stayed with Asami..."

"I thought you locked the door?" Bolin muffled in to her chest.

The voice caught both off guard. The dark shadow just stood there until he walked into the light, it was Mako and he wasn't in the least bit happy. Bolin and Korra starred at the door, their bodies froze in fear. Bolin didn't immediately move from Korra but he sat up while she covered her chest. The sight was as awkward as it was weird and a tiny bit of it hurt Mako but he wasn't going to let them know.

"So he's the one who messed us up. Congrats Bolin, you just pulled a Korra."

* * *

A/N: Here is your fancy lemonade! I think I wrote myself into another block lol but I think the next chapter or the next will be the last chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews and the follows/favorites, it keeps me writing :).


	6. Implications

The pain in his voice was strong. Truth is that Korra still weighed heavily on his mind; he still had his key and thought that maybe if he came by, he would find Korra alone and they could talk or maybe have one last time. Being friends again was his main objective though since the falling out at the restaurant. But here he was faced with confliction as he saw the Avatar's legs wrapped around his brother's waist tightly.

"How dare you talk to me or her like that?" Bolin clenched his fist and climbed out of the bed."You moved out remember? So whatever goes on here doesn't concern you."

Pacing himself from the bed to the doorway Bolin felt a rush of heat to his head as his ire matured. This alarmed Mako; this was a side of Bolin he never saw before. It was defiant and protective; if it had been another girl he would have been proud.

"I can not believe this." Covering her face, Korra was embarrassed. The two stood there and bickered like two brats and it seemed as if was only going to get worst as they continued to go back and forth.

"I told her we were on a break not breaking up. I _moved_ out to give her space not for you to play the bed version of _redemption _with her!" His face was flushed. Mako didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control his cool. He didn't want to fight his brother especially over a girl, a woman, anyone but it didn't mean that Korra wasn't special; it meant that the bond between them was stronger.

"Why don't put some clothes on and go back to your room. I need to talk to Korra alone." Mako began to lower his voice hoping it would it would simmer the confrontation before it got out of control.

Sick of the argument Korra put her clothes back on and moved in between the two men. "Bolin, go ahead back to your room. Mako, you stay."

Bolin's body slumped as she said the words. She chose Mako over him again. _What's the point..._ he thought as he obeyed her request.

"Are you sure Korra?" Mako questioned as his eyebrow lifted. He wanted to smile and rub the defeat in his face but seeing that his Bolin was wearing his feelings on his face, he knew couldn't do that.

"Yeah whatever I'll be in my room." And with that the door slammed Mako and Korra were left alone. He walked over to Korra and tried to hug her; she backed up and turned her back.

"Bolin didn't do anything that you haven't done. I'm shocked that you even had the nerve enough to come here after what happened between us." Her body was tense and her voice was serious.

"Pull a _Korra_? Really Mako, so that's what I did to get with you. I pulled a scheme to get with you…yes kissing you while you were with Asami wasn't my best move but everything else after that was all you." She shook her head and sat down on her bed. Korra was right, he knew that while she had made the first move everything fell in place because of what he did and didn't do.

Korra was single and free to do what she liked but he was not.

"I do love you but I was scared that you were falling in love with someone else and I panicked." Mako's face grew soft as he got on his knees in front of Korra. "I couldn't get you out of my mind." She looked away as he placed his hands on her hips. It was undeniable that she still had compassion for him even with everything he did. His amber eyes pierced in to hers as he moved in to kiss her.

It felt like forever since they kissed. His lips bared his soul to hers, they listened as he confessed a thousand sins with each moment. Her kisses were the same but her heart was not, Mako slowly opened his eyes and took a deep painful breath. The reality of the situation was grim, he knew at this moment that Korra could never be his again.

"It's better to be friends."

"Yeah, it's better this way."

They let go of each other and straighten up as they walked hand in hand to the front door.

"Don't hurt him."

Mako knew that letting go was the best thing to do because breaking hearts was a tiring game and he didn't want to play it anymore. Sacrificing his own happiness for the sake of others was better than hurting another person, especially ones he called friends.

She nodded soberly. "I know it will probably take a long time to get where we were as friends but I trust that we can do it, Mako." Korra said shyly as held the door open with one hand. Their lips touched again but this time it would be the last, a goodbye kiss to welcome the restoration of their friendship.

As she closed the door, she closed the door on their history, albeit a brief one, it was their past that made her the person she was now.

ℑℑℑℑ

Korra stood with her back to the front door and watched Bolin's door. She thought about everything from her confession to Mako interrupting their first time together. She knew he was mad when she sent him away but she had to clear things up with Mako in order to move on with him. With some courage she shook out her nerves and walked over to his room and knocked softly.

He didn't answer, she turned the knob and found it unlocked. Looking in the room it was the same as he left it, only thing missing was Pabu.

"I hope he didn't." Muttering to herself she realized that Bolin wasn't there. Searching for clues to where he could have gone all over his room she found a note.

_Korra,_

_I'm going away. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm sorry to be an interference and I don't want you choose when it's clear who you want to be with. Don't look for me. _

_Bolin_

_P.S. Thank you for the memorable evening. _

"Dammit Bo." Was all she could say without becoming angrier at herself. Knowing she couldn't call Mako, she knew she had to call someone more neutral and had a better clue to where he could have gone. She called the number and a voice answered the other end.

"Asami, have you seen Bolin?"


	7. Distractions

Feeling rejected Bolin was left to carry Pabu and walk down the neon lighted sight that was Republic City "I am not a little kid." He muttered. Not wanting to wait for Korra and Mako to finish he took it upon himself to get out and clear his mind. He walked everywhere from Xuan's to Narooks and sadly wherever he went it reminded him of Korra. Going to the one place that wouldn't be remind him of her; he found a spot in the park and sat on the bench. Lurching forward and placing pabu on his lap he looked up to stars and then to his pal. "She told me to go to my room, Pabu. What is that?" grimacing, Bolin looked for a reply from his fire ferret who in turn did nothing but chitter and climbed on to his head.

"She told me she loved me, but she sent me away like a child." Covering his face in annoyance, he shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'll go to Asami's." he sighed.

It was the one place he was welcomed and he knew he wouldn't be treated like a child.

ℑℑℑℑ

Settling at the door of the Sato mansion Bolin fixed him self up and smoothed away a stray hair on Pabu.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered to himself as he rung the doorbell. He hoped that Asami wouldn't be too upset with being awakened at this time of night, it was an emergency and he needed a friend more than anything.

Asami looked out the window and saw that it was Bolin; her face had the obvious mark of irritation on it. She mouthed the words _'I am going to kill you'_ as she opened the door for him.

He gulped. "I messed up didn't I?"

"I don't know whose worse you or your brother." She punched his arm and let him in. "Korra is looking for you and she sounds really upset." Asami bit her lip and side-eyed Bolin as he sat on the couch.

He felt remorseful at his actions he didn't know that clearing his mind could cause Korra to get upset but he thought about it "Well she shouldn't had told me to go to time out or whatever." Bolin was not going to take the blame for something Korra caused.

"She said you were upset about something dealing with Mako and you left." Asami looked him over and waited for a reply.

"Did she tell you how Mako was there and she told me to leave because she wanted him to stay?" The callousness in his voice was shocking to Asami. This was brand new, Bolin was not apologetic. Asami sat over in the chair across from him and listened. "I've been hurt by her enough and honestly I don't care anymore. She chose Mako again and that's it, the end." The pain of being put on the backburner was something he was used to but he never liked it. It crept in his voice and actions as he tried to mask it.

_Korra's gonna do what she wants to do._

Bolin winced and looked over at Asami, "No matter what she does to me, I stil- I-I love her." He was breaking down, knowing he wasn't going to try to cry he leaned into the couch cushion and screamed.

"That's not healthy Bo." She was the voice of reason. Asami rose and walked over to sit next to the now red-eyed earthbender. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm him. "I really don't think she was trying to hurt your feelings. By the way she was explaining it to me; it seemed like she was tying up her loose ends with Mako." She ration logically.

"I just don't know. I don't want to be in the same room as her right now." He groaned.

"Well, if you need to be away from her…then stay for the next day or two and get your head together. Some space might do you good. But first you need to tell her where you are at so she can stop worrying." Asami flashed a friendly smile and patted him on the back.

"Do it now." Thrusting the telephone in his space, Asami wasn't going to let him stay without doing the right thing. "It's up to you now." She gave Bolin another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Do right by her if you love her as much as you say you do." Asami was concerned for her friend and hoped that he would do the proper thing.

_What could go wrong_? She pondered after she collected herself to go back to her room.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

ℑℑℑℑ

Korra lied in her bed, there were no tears left in her eyes. She watched the sky become lighter as the sun raised into the night time sky, there was no knock on the door, and no one else was there but her and the body imprint Bolin left last night. She sighed and hugged her pillow tight. Korra missed him and she couldn't wait to tell him that.

The phone rung loudly and broke her thought process.

"Hello." She responded groggily.

"Korra, it's me. I'm o.k."

It was Bolin. There was a breath of relief as she heard his voice. She had so many things to ask him and she also wanted to fuss at him because of what he put her through.

"I missed you. Where are you? Why did you leave? When are you coming back?" her words came out a mile a minute.

There was a stillness that came over the phone as he prepped his self for what he was going to say next. Korra felt the sea of confusion drawing her in as she waited.

"I'm over here at Asami's and I'll be over here for sometime until I can figure out what I want with us." He said breaking the awkward silence. Korra fell to pieces as she ran the words in her head.

"That's not fair. "

"It's not fair that you sent me away to spend time with mako." His frustration with the situation showed harshly.

"I did not. I told Mako it was over. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be with you but you're being very childish Bolin." Korra tried her damndest to be calm but gradually her resolve was falling down.

"Well you did send me to my room, so I guess I am a child right?" he pointed out.

Feeling flustered with the accusations he made, she let out a yell of frustration and threw the phone on to the receiver.

ℑℑℑℑ _  
_

_Click._

The last thing he heard before the phone went dead. Feeling even dumber now Bolin sunk into couch becoming apart of the fixture. He figured if he blended in with the furniture then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with the confusion he was causing himself and deal with Korra.

"How am I going to get myself out of this now?" he frowned staring at the ugly abstract picture sitting on the wall of the mansion.

_That is an ugly painting._ He scoffed at it but he couldn't keep his focus off of it. The lines and curves of the painting were plastered haphazardly on the canvas as the colors blended in smoothly intertwining blues, greens and black together into one. He couldn't help but think about how in some weird way the junky piece of art met some kind of parallel to his relationship with Korra: It was messy but it was cohesive. He knew he would always find the beauty in the mess they made.

Standing up, he decided that he wasn't going to run away anymore. "It's time to own up, Bolin." Walking up to Asami room he knocked and waited. Cracking the door open lightly, she peered at who it was. Her bed head was a scrabbled mess, hair going every which way. "What Bolin?" she spoke with a sleep-driven husky voice. Taken aback he cleared his throat and collected himself.

"I'm going back to the apartment. Thank you for letting me stay the night." She nodded and closed the door quickly. Sleep was all on Asami's mind. Bolin chuckled at the heiress' actions and hopped down the stairs. Grabbing Pabu, he was on his way back to the apartment.

"I'm going to set it right." Bolin proclaimed as he stepped out into his path of forgiveness.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: This chapter really took a lot out of me. I could not for the life of me figure out what I wanted to do with Asami. I love her so I couldn't have her come between a relationship especially if she see's them as friends. It's only right and fair. The wait for the next chapter won't be so long since I've worked out this block :).


	8. Absolutions

Bolin had a plan, a fail proof plan to get him and Korra back on the right path. He held on to the belief that maybe if he pulled this off, they could talk it out and work it out.

_Flowers, Noodles, and Dumplings._ Sure fire way to anyone's hearts especially hers.

He stopped by the florist for some flowers. Looking through the large selection of flowers he knew not to get anymore roses. The pink roses left a bad taste in his mouth. The shop owner looked the confused customer up and down; she knew it would be ten times easier to ask for help than to go through the rows and rows of arrangements. As he strolled up to the counter she recognized him, it was the kid who bought flowers the night of the probending tournament.

"Hi! I remember you. Pink roses, right?" she peeped over her register. "How did it go with the lucky young lady?" Half-smiling now Bolin didn't really want to remember that night but he couldn't be rude. Picking up on the mood change the older woman nodded her head and changed the subject. "Well for you, I have some lovely white lilies. You know since they're in season it's on sale. You get a bouquet for 10 yuans."

"Sure. I'd like that." He watched as the florist made her way to the back to prepare the bouquet. Twenty minutes later she arrived to the register with a stunning arrangement of white lilies, wrapped up in pink casing with a silky white ribbon holding it together. Bolin was awestruck; showcasing his beautiful smile the surge of positivity quickly filled his sullen mood as he surveyed the flowers.

"I really hope she likes these." As impressed as he was at the florist's work, he knew for sure that Korra would be equally as mesmerized.

"I'm sure a handsome, kind hearted young man like you will be able to win her heart. If she doesn't then you know what, she really isn't worth the time."

"Thank you." Beaming he handed the florist the money and went on his way.

**ℑℑℑℑ**

The wait for his take away wasn't very long but the anxiousness of trying to get home as soon as he could was causing him to be antsy. There on the other side of the booth Pabu rested while Bolin tapped his foot nervously. When his number was finally called he rushed to get up to the counter. With a crash he smashed into a stranger and they both collapsed on the floor, Bolin was rattled; annoyed he shook his head picking himself up in the aftermath.

"Hey, you should really watch where you're going!" Bolin reached his hand to help the stranger up.

"Bolin?" In the entire city, he was the last person Bolin wanted run into.

Taking his brothers hand Mako stood up and dusted himself off. "_Mako._" Bolin jeered at the thought of his brother being in the same place as him. Filled with shame he looked down to avoid the bemused gaze that was putting a hole into his uniform.

"Look Bo, I'm sorry about last night. I was going to go back the apartment and take you out for breakfast to tell you that but Korra said you weren't there." Mako shockingly was sincere in his moves to make compensation. Offering to pick up the tab, Mako and Bolin sat in the booth and hashed out their differences. Bolin explain how the last 12 hours had made him question being with Korra but in the end he decided it was worth it to make it happen with her.

"I can tell you got your nose wide open for her, more than I ever was." Mako sighed into a smirk. Here he was talking to his little brother about his ex-girlfriend-turned-friend and Bolin's friend -turned-soon- to- be- girlfriend. "Its funny how life gives us these twist and turns, but no map to course through it." He was happy for his brother, happy that he had matured and found a way to his own joy.

"Yeah, I could never image our lives like this." Bolin took note in the way his brother talked him, it wasn't condescending or parent-like. He finally saw his brother as his equal and not the same six year old he had to take care of on the streets. "It only gets better from here big bro." Mako nodded.

Staring at his watch Mako realized his break was over. "Little bro, I'm gotta go back to work but when I get off I want you to tell me how your plan went. Korra will come around, she could never stay mad at you." He chuckled and gave Bolin a hug.

"I love you bro." and with that the two went their seperate ways Bolin walking home and Mako speeding off on his satocycle.

**ℑℑℑℑ**

Everything was coming into place, he made amends with his brother, got the perfect meal and flowers for Korra now it was time to set the final phase in motion; Find Korra.

Reaching the apartment he climbed the lengthy stairs until he got to their floor.

Luckily Korra was locking the door. Pacing behind her, he moved behind her and hugged her. Taken by surprise she flipped him over thinking that he was a mugger.

"Oh. It's you." Korra scoffed as she watched him pick himself up. She was not happy to see him and after the exchange they had earlier, she thought that he would have half the mind to stay at the Sato Mansion.

"I came by to talk to you." He brushed the dust off his bottom and picked up the flowers and food. "I'm sorry Korra. I left last night because I needed to think and I couldn't think clearly with you and him in the room by yourselves. I'm sorry I thought the worst. I should have trusted you and waited." Bolin was practically groveling.

Not wanting to hear anymore she pressed her fingers to his lips. "No more. As wrong as you were for leaving like that. I was wrong for treating you that way." Korra went to unlock the door. Bolin held the white lilies in front of his face hilariously peeking through some of the petals as pabu ran to his normal spot in the kitchen.

"These are for you." He awkwardly handing them off to her. "I have food too, let me go and set the table." He ran quickly to the kitchen to prepare the table and fix dinner.

"These are beautiful Bolin." Still focused on the flowers she grinned as she locked the door.

"Come sit." He patted the seat at the table. "I bought noodles and dumplings. I hope you like it" He was making an effort.

"Thanks." Korra didn't want a replay of last night and she knew Bolin would agree. She watched him as he looked around nervously; it was clear to her that he was more timid after the events. He had built a small wall around him and it was her job to breach that wall and repair things between them.

**ℑℑℑℑ**

They finished dinner silently. After the table was cleared and the dishes were placed in the sink, it was time to talk. Korra sat on the couch first followed by Bolin who sat on the other end.

While he was here to make amends he didn't want her to get her hopes up at this being an easy fix to whatever it was between them. As she sat at the opposite end her finger tapped against her thigh while shifting to get comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time she looked this jumpy probably not since…well he'd remember later.

After a few false starts of starting the conversation, Korra piped up. "I feel like after being friends all this time, we should know each other better than this Bolin." She moved her feet on the couch, leaning into it with the rest of her body. "I don't want to argue with you knowing that." He watched ceiling soaking in everything she was saying.

"Korra, I can't read your mind. I may not be able to hide my emotions but you hide yours well. That hurts more than it helps especially when I don't know how you fell about other people." Bolin turned his head to her, staring in her scenic blue eyes. "I saw this ugly picture and it reminded me of us." Korra threw him a quizzical look and grimaced slightly. "I didn't mean that our relationship is ugly, it's a mess….no – it's complicated." Feeling like he was sinking deeper in to polarbear dog dung, Bolin cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts together.

"What I'm trying to say is that despite the messy implications, I see the marvel, the beauty in you and me." He moved closer to her as he poured his heart to her. "You are special to me Korra. I think you are smart, your persistence is golden to me, and you give me the motivation to be a better me." Touching her face to wipe away the tears that now formed on her face, he gently touched her lips with a chaste kiss.

"Here we are back at square one." She whispered to him as her forehead met his. "I love you." They spoke in unison and soon the chaste kisses became gentle nibbles on his bottom lip. Leaning into him she climbed into his lap, Bolin intertwined his fingers in Korra's as her gentle nibbles became deep kisses.

"Am I your guy?" he asked in between kisses, she placed her hand on her chin and thought for a minute.

"Yes of course you are!" She smiled and laid more kisses in to him.

Bolin picked Korra up as she was straddled around his waist and carried her in to his room, since it was closer. Laying her out on the bed he laid next to her. Ghosting his hand over her body, he settled on the button of her pants. Bolin unbuttoned and unzipped the pants with care and tenderness, he wanted this to last.

Korra's breath began to slow down with anticipation as Bolin slowly stripped her of her bottom bearings. He was off the bed and faced with the bottomless splendor that was Korra. Gently gripping her thighs Bolin nudged them open and placed love bites down the inside of her thigh. She gasped when he made the connection to her pearl. Bolin kissed and devoured her like his favorite ice cream as she writhed and clung to his hair. She panted hard as Bolin dove in, completely submerging himself into her. Reduced to a crying mess in bed, Korra had never experienced love making on this level.

"Did I hurt you?"

Bolin stopped and climbed up to her face. Gazing at his face, it was glistening and his hair was frazzled, she smiled and shook her head. Palming his face, she felt the heat pool in her stomach as she made mental reminders of his face.

"You're amazing."

Somewhere the primal lust they felt took over as they watched each other. He pulled her in for a rough kiss and sat her on top, she could taste herself on his lips and it drove her wild. With Bolin's fingertips pressing her sides, he held her tightly as they slowly grind their bodies together. The clothing that was left on them became a fixture in the sea of hardwood flooring. This session was unlike the first one, a far cry from it. As their bodies meld together she knew this wasn't sex. This was love and love was every part of him inside of her.

Being on top she leaned down and locked her fingers with his, pinning him in an endless cycle of intensity as she rolled her hips deeper into his. He groaned her name and moved to nip at her neck greedily. She had turned the young man into a man and she loved every minute of it. He slipped his fingers from her hold and grabbed her hips firmly and flipped her over. Korra couldn't help but yelp giddily, Bolin was now in control. As the sweat sheathed them he felt like he fell in love with her all over again; he kissed her deeper than he ever had as his hips intensified their calling for hers.

Korra gently crooned his name and nothing matter as long as she was pleased, he was the one to give her that. As she was close to her climax, it was finally time to put in the real work he thought as he pushed himself harder. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed him closer as they both hit the culmination of their love-making. Bolin slid off of her and on to the side of her, draping his arm over her. Korra turned tucking herself into him and smiled with her eyes closed. She mouthed the words '_I love you'_ as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too" he replied as he pulled her in tighter.

Tenderly kissed by love, they laid upon each other as if the rest of the world didn't matter.

.

.

.

* * *

** A/N:** _We are now here at the end of the story! Lemons for all, forgiveness for some and Asami finally got her sleep in the end lmao. I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for all the kind reviews and follows! Check out my other stories on my profile and hopefully I'll be back with another story. 3 _


End file.
